


Can't Hurt To Try

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Arguing, Collaboration, Gen, Rivalry, Villians In Conference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, they had to work together and Kunzite didn't expect it to go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Hurt To Try

**Author's Note:**

> _Sailormoon, the Shitennou, Co-operation_

"Teamwork" was a completely foreign concept to them. Jadeite and Nephrite each preferred working alone due to their completely different styles while no one could pry Zoisite away from Kunzite with the jaws of life. Plus, Zoisite and Nephrite despised each other. But Queen Beryl, tired of failures and petty infighting, insisted they start working together. _If those Sailor Senshi can use the power of their ridiculous friendship, we should be able to trump them if you four are willing to work together for once!_

Kunzite summoned them to his and Zoisite's castle, prepared tea and set up the large table in his office for them to sit down and talk. Nephrite and Jadeite arrived one after the other, neither smiling. Zoisite kept giving Nephrite nasty looks, and Kunzite was the only one who bothered to put forth a pleasant face.

As Queen Beryl's highest-ranking General, he had no other choice.

"Everyone will submit one idea each, and we will discuss them in order of submission. We will discuss them rationally and calmly," he said, glancing pointedly at Nephrite and Zoisite; the former shrugged dismissively while the latter pouted. Jadeite, seeking the opportunity to prove himself superior, wrote his suggestion down on a slip of paper and set it in the center of the table.

"I've had this concept in mind for a week now, Lord Kunzite. You'll find it most excellent, I hope!"

"Does it involve ridiculous disguises?" Zoisite asked, clearly not pleased with someone else trying to win points with _his_ lover. Kunzite sighed; he was used to Zoisite's jealousy but now was not the time.

"If it does, I'm sure he's put plenty of time and energy into them," he said. Zoisite _hmph_ ed, scribbled something down and delicately set the paper on the table. That left Nephrite, who only shrugged.

"My plans always involve the stars. Why should this one be any different?"

The discussions did not go very well. Nephrite and Zoisite couldn't put their feud aside for more than a minute, Jadeite kept sneering at anything he found ridiculous and Kunzite was starting to get a headache. Queen Beryl clearly hadn't thought this through, they would never agree on anything and each faction would suffer yet another defeat.

It went on for hours.

At about two in the morning, though, Jadeite of all people finally managed to hit upon something all of them could agree on. It was so simple he didn't know how it hadn't come to them in the first place.

"Are my disguises so ridiculous now?" Jadeite gloated, and even Zoisite was too tired to tell him to shut up. Disguises, the stars, places filled with people...it was so simple and yet so perfect! Perhaps they'd even discover the identities of the Sailor Senshi in the process!

"We even _look_ the part of idol singers," Zoisite conceded, and the four of them smiled for the first time that night.


End file.
